(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for delivering stretch wrap film to a coil of cable or other filament type product.
(2) Description of Related Art
Previously known automated devices for stretch wrapping cable or other filament type product typically use a series of articulating motions to pull the stretch wrap film from a roll, engage it onto a rotating surface, cut the stretch wrap film and reset. The device of the invention accomplishes the same final package; however it does not require the same degree of articulating parts and is more compact than the known automated devices for stretch wrapping.